Mobile communications technology has enjoyed substantial growth over the past decade. Many cars, trucks, airplanes, boats, and other vehicles are equipped with devices that allow convenient and reliable mobile communications. Advances in this technology have also lead to widespread use of hand-held, portable mobile communications devices.
In many cases, a plurality of alternate communication paths may be available to a mobile communications device. Each such communication path may be uniquely defined by any one or a combination of the following: a network of satellite-based or land-based transceivers, a public switched telephone network (PSTN), a mobile telecommunications switching office (MTSO), or any other suitable element for communications. Because each alternate path is uniquely defined, each path may have its own characteristics or features that make it more or less appropriate for communication in a certain instance. For example, a satellite-based communication path may have a relatively broad geographical range of coverage, and thus may be available for communication where no other path is. Consequently, the satellite-based communication path is appropriate if a communication must be made in an area where no alternative path is available. However, communication over a satellite-based path can be more expensive for some transactions than other communication paths. Thus, when the cost of communication should be considered, other paths may be more desirable if they are available.